


Drabble #22 (NSFW)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Requested by @manawhaat





	Drabble #22 (NSFW)

He shouldn’t be doing this.

Dad said they had to wait- and really, what’s a month more when they’ve all been wanting this for over a year?- and he should have waited, but no one can resist Sam’s puppy dog eyes. Especially when he wraps his slim arms around Dean’s waist, sets a perfect chin on Dean’s shoulder, and says in that soft voice, grinding their hips together, “Please, Dean?”

Needless to say, Dean’s only human.

The water slides over Sam’s lean body, highlighting the teenage muscles Dean can’t keep his hands off of. He’s on his knees, Sam’s body shielding his face from the water, with his little brother’s cock down his throat and he doesn’t regret a thing.

“Boys.”

Spoke too soon.

Dean reluctantly lets go of Sam’s cock and blinks up at his father’s frown. “Hi, Dad.”

“Get up, dry off.”

John vanishes back into the motel room. Sam helps Dean to his feet as Dean reaches around and turns off the water.

“‘M sorry, Dean,” Sam says softly.

“Hey.” Dean kisses his brother, slow and gentle. Kissing, luckily, is allowed. “You didn’t force me into anything.”

“But-”

“Sammy. Come on, I’ll dry you off.”

* * *

There’s tension when they leave the bathroom. John stands by the bed, barefoot and shirtless, and despite knowing what’s coming, just that sight alone is enough to get Dean’s cock interested again.

“On the bed, Dean,” John orders, thought Dean is already moving to his position on hands and knees.

“Dad, no, it wasn’t Dean’s idea, it was mine-”

John beckons Sam over and the boy goes silent, crosses the room and allows himself to be pulled in for a kiss.

“I know,” John says, strong arm around Sam’s slender waist. “But Dean is the older brother and he knows better than to disobey me. Don’t worry, you’ll get your punishment.”

Sam flushes and Dean notes that he’s still very hard, cock rubbing a little against John’s denim-covered thigh. “Yes, sir.”

“Sit on the end of the bed and count for Dean.”

The youngest Winchester obeys, long legs crossed under him. Dean is completely on display for his brother and that knowledge is more than enough to get his cock dripping without anyone touching it.

John’s broad hand strokes the curve of Dean’s ass. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Ready,” Dean answers.

“Ready, who?” John prompts, his other hand settling in the small of Dena’s back.

Dean’s cock jumps between his thighs, a shudder of arousal running through his whole body. “Ready, Daddy.”


End file.
